Evil In The Wind ::Don't Own Tloz::
by Lord Jabu Jabu
Summary: Link is slowly getting corrupted by his Wind Waker, and Tetra's ship just hit Forest Haven


_Evil In The Wind_

_**Book One: Corruption of the good**_

_It is said, that the creature that can control the winds, with the power of a baton, will be corrupted by power. It is known by few, that the instrument itself is pure evil and was created in the Dark World. Those people say that the wielder of the item is to become evil and the item will send him or her to the Dark World and make them become a pure, unstoppable evil power... _

_  
Of course, this must only be nothing more than a story made by those few people... It couldn't be true, because the Dark World was destroyed long ago... Or was it..._

When Link's Ancestor defeated Ganon, and Agahnim, the Dark World was destroyed... But, Agahnim survived... He was left on the ground powerless and woke up many years later in the real world, he had eternal life, so he could only be slain. The only way he could live anymore eternally is if he resurrected one town of the Dark World. He decided to create a new island in the Dark World, instead of recreating a town... The island he created was known as Outset Island, and not inhabited. The winds there were fierce, so using his remaining magic, Agahnim created a white baton to control the wind, but just as he was about to stop the hurricane, the baton got ripped out of his hand and sent to an unexplored region of the real world... It landed in a place called Hyrule! The people thought Hyrule was a peaceful land and was destroyed, but only parts of Hyrule were destroyed, and it wasn't that peaceful. The dreaded Death Mountain was what made Hyrule unable to contact any other land, because nobody dared to venture past it. Many years later when Hyrule was ridded of evil, the slayer of the Prince Of Darkness who was a descendent of the boy who defeated Ganon, and nearly destroyed Agahnim, tripped over a the baton, and returned it to Hyrule. Since the creatures of Hyrule still couldn't get past the Mountain, they did not ever learn how evil the baton was, and it led to Hyrule's destruction. The Island that was in the Dark World, somehow, found light that destroyed the Dark World's barrier, and the island drifted to a whole new land. Piece by piece the land got more and more islands, and by chance, the new land was over the ancient land of the sunken Hyrule! A boy who was a far descendant of the Hero Of Time, somehow got the baton, and defeated evil with it... That boy, is starting to feel the effects of the evil baton...

As Link waved goodbye to his sister Ariel, his Grandmother, and the rest of the people on Outset Island, he wondered if he was doing the right thing by traveling with Tetra and her rough and tough brutes that called them selves Pirates. When Link left, he felt something, odd about the wind. It had a shrieking whistle to it and felt like sharp shards of ice hitting him in the head. Tetra then spoke; "Link? You must be cold down there on your boat; you can come into my chambers for dinner and rest! I'd love to have the company"

"Hmmm... Tetra, where would _my_ boat go?"

"Link, maybe it could go in where we place _all_ of our smaller boats, like in the trolley? It'll fit because we have two spaces left!"

"Oh, umm... sure, Tetra!"

When Link got on board, he felt sick, so he told Tetra.

"Tetra? I feel a little funny..."

"Like what Link?"

"Like I'm sick, or like I haven't eaten in days".

There was a slight pause and before Link knew it, he was in bed, with a doctor standing next to him. The doctor whispered to Link, "Link, I have found nothing wrong with you... I was brought up to believe that the Wind Waker you carry is evil, that's why I did not want you on board. If you are smart, you will get rid of the baton immediately, I fear your body and soul will be turned to the Dark World".

"What are you talking about? The Dark World was destroyed long ago, so how could Link be sent to a non-existing place?"

"Uhh, Miss Tetra! I didn't see you there... I was just warning the boy"

"About what? Go back to your chambers and don't have dinner!"

"Yes ma'am".

"Link, don't listen to that pirate, he doesn't know what he's talking about"

"Uh, sure Mi... I mean Tetra".

Link fell asleep almost the same time when Tetra left the room.

When Link woke up the next day, he didn't feel any better, and didn't bother eating breakfast, so he went back to bed, but then Tetra came in and said, "Link, what are you doing? You can't stay in bed all day! Get up you lazy boy."

There was a short pause and links eyes go dark, he said to Tetra in an evil voice,

"Leave now, or I'll have to have to kill you".

Link pointed his sword at Tetra when he said that, but even the Master Sword couldn't withstand the evil in Link's body, and immediately shattered into pieces. Link fainted and Tetra rushed to the wheel of the ship, turning it towards Forest Haven, then a Pirate said

"Miss Tetra, why did you change our course? I think we're going toward Forest Haven now..."

"I've changed course because Link passed out. He must be very sick, and Forest Haven has the strongest natural cures and medicines over anywhere else, now everybody to their cabins, it's getting too cold outside!"

After everybody went to his or her cabins Tetra was left alone, just like she wanted it.

"Good I can have some privacy now."

Tetra transformed into Princess Zelda, as that is the only way she can speak with the gods, and she did.

"Oh Nayru, Fareore and Din, what shall I do for Link? His body and soul are slowly evaporating to the Dark World, and if a boy of such great power, if he becomes evil... I cannot bear thinking of what would happen to our world, and him if he becomes evil. His will is strong, but I fear not strong enough... What shall I do?"

A bright blue light appeared and Nayru walked out.

"Heir of Zelda, I can feel your pain, but the power of the item he possesses is too strong, as long as he wields it, be ready for the worst."

With a bright light Nayru vanished from thin air, and Zelda turned back to Tetra. It was getting bitter out so Tetra went back to her quarters. A few days passed and Link was still unconscious and Tetra was getting worried, luckily, there was only another day until the ship reached Forest Haven.

"Hmmm, I wonder if this can help Link... Usually water; herbs and some mixed spices would wake somebody up. It worked on me many times!"

Tetra went to Link's cabin and poured some of the mixture down Link's throat.

"Wh... Wha...? Ugh, I have an awful taste in my mouth..."

"That's the mixture I used to wake you up, don't worry, I have some soup and water for you"

Right at that moment, the ship got to Forest Haven.

**End Book One **


End file.
